


Snowball Effect

by Helsanon



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, Helsa Week (Disney), Humor, Iceburns Week (Disney), Intrigue, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Kingdom of The Southern Isles (Disney), Movie: Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen (2013), Redemption, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsanon/pseuds/Helsanon
Summary: Things are going well in Arendelle, almost one and a half year since Elsa's coronation. A diplomatic delegation from the Southern Isles arrives in the last days of autumn bearing gifts and a formal apology. What the royal family doesn't know is who will present the apology...[Anna, Kristoff] [Hans, Elsa]; Helsa, Iceburns, Kristanna
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 16
Collections: ❄❄❄





	Snowball Effect

**Snowball Effect**

\- The events of this story happen after the movie Frozen Fever -

It was a beautiful late autumn morning in Arendelle. A shiny sun radiated over the city, bathing the people and their homes with the last warm rays before winter settled in. The sky was clear and the sea was calm; there was a layer of snow covering the roofs and streets. To everyone, it was the perfect day to take a stroll and meet their friends.

Anna was the first to jump from her bed, looking outside her window and admiring the climate. She quickly dressed in her spring garments and rode the corridor to meet Elsa. She knocked on her door and a sleepy voice responded.

“Go awaaaay…”

“Elsa, it’s me! The day is so great! Let’s go!”

“Uuh… give me a moment…”

“Ok! See you down there!”

The princess swiftly proceeded to meet her boyfriend, Kristoff. He lived in a small bedroom on the ground floor – not too far away from the stables, where his trusty reindeer Sven lived. Anna knocked on his door but got no response. Her face changed from a happy one to an inquisitive one, wondering if he was even awake. She knocked again, to no avail. Not even turning the doorknob helped her.

“Hmm… Where did he go?”

“Hey, there.”

Anna leaped, startled by the sudden voice. She turned back and saw Kristoff in work clothes, staring at her with a sly smile.

“Kristoff! You almost gave me a heart attack!” She lightly slapped his left arm.

“I’m sorry, Anna! I was preparing Sven for work when a maid told me you were looking for me. You’re so noisy you didn’t hear me walk here.”

“Me? Noisy? _Hmpf_!” She crossed her arms and made a fake-angry expression. “Anyway, how can you work on such a bright day? Let’s play in the snow!”

“I really can’t, Anna. The ice won’t extract itself!”

“Boo! Your loss.” She walked a few steps, but something came to her mind and she turned back.

“Wait… isn’t today Sunday? It’s not a workday!”

“It isn’t? Uuh… I might have lost track of time!” With a wry smile and a shrug, Kristoff stared at Anna, without a really good comeback.

“C’mon, you big buff!” She grabbed his hand and guided him outside.

At the royal orchard, Anna and Kristoff met Olaf, who was building a snowman.

“Oh, hello you two! Do you like my snowman?”

“Hi, Olaf! Well, it looks good. It’s missing a carrot nose, though.”

“I tried to pick one in the kitchen, but the cook didn’t like the idea. He gave me a cucumber instead.” Olaf plucked the vegetable on the snowman’s head. “He has a green nose! I shall name him… Goaf!”

Anna laughed at Olaf’s ingenuity, while Kristoff was scratching his head at the situation.

The three of them turned their heads back when the door opened behind them. Elsa finally came, wearing her dark blue dress with a furry collar. She usually wore it on leisure days – and that didn’t escape her sister’s attention.

“Elsa! Come, Olaf already started with the fun!”

“Sure thing, Anna. Hello, Kristoff and Olaf!” They both waved at her, in response.

While Elsa was studying the snowman Olaf built – it was a crude recreation of him – she felt an impact on the right side of her face. Turning to see who would do that, she saw Anna hiding her laughter with a hand, while the other had traces of snow.

“Oh, you… Get ready, sister!” Elsa grabbed some snow, molded it in a snowball, and threw it at Anna – hitting her on the tummy. Anna back walked a few steps.

“Oof! You have a good throw, Elsa! But let’s see how you endure this one!” Anna grabbed a handful of snow and threw a big snowball at her sister; Elsa was alert and quickly moved Kristoff – who was hit square on his face!

“Kristoff! Sorry!” Anna ran to her boyfriend and wiped off the snow from his face. His expression wasn’t one of happiness.

“Anna, look! Someone’s coming.”

“Wha?”

Anna turned to see who Kristoff was talking about, but found no one; a few seconds later, she felt an enormous snowball falling over her, covering her head and shoulders.

“Bwahahaha!”

“Kristoff! That wasn’t funny!”

Anna cleaned the snow from the eyes and saw Olaf and Elsa laughing at her misfortune, while Kristoff had a devilish smile on his face. The princess produced two snowballs and threw both at Elsa and Olaf, hitting them at the same time on their left cheeks.

While they were having their fun, someone slowly approached the fence of the royal orchard. The person put their elbows on the fence and their head over their joined hands, watching the royal family enjoying their time together. It took some time until one of them noticed the stranger.

“Uh, hey guys.” Kristoff said. “Who’s that person over there?”

“Your trick won’t work on me again, love!” Anna was hiding behind a short hedge; at her boyfriend’s distraction, she threw a snowball at him and hit his leg. He didn’t respond to that, though. She saw that Elsa and Olaf also looked in the same direction he did and she finally noticed the stranger.

“I don’t recognize him or her…” Olaf squinted his eyes.

“Me neither.” Elsa said.

Anna, dauntless as she was, approached the stranger to get a better view of them. It was a man; taller than her but slender than Kristoff. He sported an auburn hair and… _sideburns_.

“Oh no. Not **YOU**!” Anna shouted, already producing the meatiest snowball she could.

The other three rushed at her, trying to understand the situation. Kristoff and Elsa also recognized the man, while Olaf’s mind was completely blank.

“Who is he?” the snowman asked.

“Hello, Princess Anna. Queen Elsa.” The man did short curtsies towards the girls. He looked at Kristoff and just nodded. His sight moved to the talking snowman and his eyes went wide. “Uh, that one is new.”

“Hello! I am Olaf and I like-“ Olaf was cut by an arm Elsa put between him and the not-so-stranger.

“Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.” Elsa spoke that with a distasteful tone. “What are you doing here? You were exiled.”

Hans eased his stance, resting his hands on the fence. His face had an unnerving smile.

“I came with my brother, Lars. He brought gifts from the Isles to improve their standing with Arendelle… and I am to present an official _apology_ to the royal family. It’s due tomorrow, after lunch.”

Anna was ready to throw the snowball at him when Kristoff held her arm. “Not worth it.”

“But he deserves it _sooo_ much!” Anna was practically begging to him.

“Anna. He’s a member of a sovereign nation. Even if we don’t like him one bit, throwing stuff at him could create a problem.” Elsa’s tone became harsh and authoritative, disarming Anna’s intentions completely. She let the snowball fall to the ground, slowly.

“Oooh… you’re THAT Hans, aren’t you?” Olaf interjected. “You aren’t a nice person!”

“Perhaps. I am certainly looking forward to the hearing tomorrow, Your Majesty and Highness.” With that, Hans backtracked two steps, did two ironic curtsies, and walked away.

“Ugh! I thought we never had to deal with _him_ anymore! Elsa, you have to do something!” Anna was fuming.

“Yes, the hearing. Kai spoke to me yesterday about it. I don’t remember Hans coming _in person_ , though…” The queen was pensive, with a hand on her tight and another stroking her chin. “I thought his brother would do the apology.”

“I can keep an eye on him for today, girls.” Kristoff offered. “I and Sven won’t let him leave our sights!”

“That’s a good idea, Kristoff. As long as it’s not asking too much from your time, of course.”

“No sweat, Elsa! I mean, _queen_ Elsa.” Said the blond playfully and imitating Hans’s curtsy. Both sisters laughed at that, easing the atmosphere.

“Well, what am I to do?” Olaf questioned.

“Olaf, I want you to go to the royal library and search for everything regarding royal apologies. If Hans wants to do it – or, I guess, was told to – he better do it by the book!”

“No problem, Elsa!” and the snowman scurried away to the library. Kristoff took the cue and also left after kissing Anna on her cheek.

“Elsa…” Anna hugged her sister.

“It’s okay, Anna. Just one more day.” she patted Anna on her back.

Kristoff came to Sven and explained the situation. The reindeer never had any contact with the unpleasant man, so he didn’t harbor any ill will towards Hans. Still, Kristoff was his friend and was generally a good judge of character, so he didn’t object to the mission. They both walked around town, looking for Hans. He wasn’t hard to miss – he wore the same clothes he used in Elsa’s coronation. The ginger prince was looking at one of the plaza’s fountains.

“He dresses so fancily. Must be compensating for something.”

Sven inquired his friend on what that must be.

“His lack of goodwill, perhaps?”

Sven and Kristoff laughed at the joke and continued to watch the prince from afar. Every time someone from the city passed near them, they pretended to do something arbitrary – like collecting water from the well or checking the state of the grass.

Lunchtime arrived and Kristoff was bound to eat with Anna; he asked Sven if he could check on Hans while he ate and, with the reindeer’s confirmation, left a bucket with lots of carrots for him to eat.

Sven went for some carrots and was happily munching them when he noted Hans was nowhere to be found. The reindeer was alarmed and started to look for him everywhere. He inquired people, but they couldn’t tell him where the prince went. It was like he became a ghost! Sven tried to use his superb smelling skills to find the over-perfumed man; that bore him some success after almost half an hour – Hans was sitting on the pier, legs hanging over the water. He had some berries on his hand and was eating them, one at a time; he also had a sad demeanor.

Sven watched him from afar, curious. The berries looked tasty though… The reindeer was being tempted by the small fruits more and more. He caught himself even licking his lips at the prospect of eating those berries! Holding back no more, he strode towards Hans, dissimulating his intent by looking at other people and smiling at them. After coming close to a few meters from the Southerner, he tried some scenarios in his mind to grab those berries and get away with them.

To his surprise, Hans looked back and noticed him. His face produced a smile – a genuine one, at least – and he beckoned Sven to come closer. Suspicious, the reindeer scoffed at the suggestion and stood all high and mighty, looking at anything but Hans.

“You want these berries, don’t you?” The prince could read through Sven like he was a well-written letter. “Come, I can share some with you.”

Sven still tried to pretend he wasn’t listening to Hans, but his instincts won and he approached Hans at a slow pace. The prince extended his arm, without a hint of fear.

“I can see you’re a pretty smart reindeer. I have a horse like that, too… or, more like I _had_ one.” Hans again became sad and closed his eyes, looking down. Sven grabbed some with his teeth and walked backward a few steps, munching at the berries. They were quite tasty indeed!

Hans resumed his earlier pose and emitted a sigh. He then looked back at the reindeer.

“If you want more, just ask!” and lightly tapped at his right side, as if he was inviting him to sit at his side. The reindeer was curious and decided to follow through.

“It seems the local populace likes you, reindeer. I used to be liked here as well - back in Elsa’s coronation day. After she ran and Anna made me regent, I tried my best to keep the people warm and well-fed. However, they all now believe it was just a ruse to make myself popular to them. Shopkeepers treat me with disdain, maids throw trash in my way… at least here, at the pier, the workers are busy enough to not bother me.”

Hans picked up a nearby pebble and threw it at the water, watching it make several jumps before sinking.

Sven continued to munch the berries, looking at Hans with some empathy.

After the hearty lunch he shared with Anna, Kristoff looked for Sven. He wasn’t near the well – the last place he left him – and the bucket still had some carrots. Asking the populace, he found the reindeer at the pier, sitting alongside Hans. Kristoff’s heartbeats accelerated, as he feared his buddy was in danger. Quickly pacing towards the duo, he grabbed a shovel nearby and was ready to use it on the prince. ‘S _overeign country member be damned!_ ’, he thought.

However, when he was more or less ten meters from them, he observed that Hans was giving Sven some kind of small fruits, while also eating them. Very confused, he slowly approached man and animal, trying to assert what was going on.

“…I miss him. I grew up with him, you know. Sitron was – no, still is! – my best friend. Since he was a tiny foal, I took care of him. I’m the only one he ever allowed riding him. Never gave up on me or mistreated me. He was the only one interested in my stories…” Hans was talking to Sven about his horse. It seemed it was taken away from him after his return to the Southern Isles.

Sven was sad about the entire ordeal, having his ears down and sniffing a bit between each berry munching. He even allowed Hans to pet him, resting his body to Hans’s. The prince allowed himself to produce a tear, which fell on the ocean below him. Kristoff, normally unfazed by whatever the sly prince would have to say, felt a bit of sympathy for him. But he remembered what he did to Elsa – and even worse, to Anna – and resumed his gruff attitude.

“Sven! There you are. What are you doing?”

Both were surprised by Kristoff; Sven got up so fast his head hit Hans’s chin from below, destabilizing the prince and making him fall on the water. The reindeer was shocked by that and pulled the Southerner up by grabbing his shirt’s collar with his teeth. Hans was freezing, as the water was really cold at that time of the year. Kristoff quickly grabbed a blanket from Sven’s saddlebag and covered Hans while sitting him on a box. It was clear he needed some hearth soon. The Sami lifted the redhead’s body and put it on Sven.

“Let’s go to the palace! He needs a fireplace and hot soup.”

Olaf was returning from his duties in the royal library and was carrying some paperwork back to Elsa. He noticed the speedy retreat both Sven and Kristoff were doing, while something heavy was dangling from Sven’s back. He decided to join the pair.

“Hello! What’s going on?”

“Hans fell in the cold water and needs somewhere warm to rest!”

“I know the perfect place! Come!”

Olaf guided them to the warmest place in the palace – the kitchen. The cook was preparing some afternoon snacks for the staff when the three people arrived.

“Hello! We need hot stuff for this cold person.” said Olaf.

“Lay him on that bench.” The cook’s assistant pointed at a bench with some straw covering it. “We’ll prepare chicken soup for him.”

“Thanks.” Kristoff gently put Hans on the bench under the watchful view of Sven and Olaf. The prince had already passed out.

“This looks serious.” Olaf touched Hans’s leg. “He’s almost as cold as me!”

“Sven, grab some winter clothes from my wardrobe and bring them here! Olaf, try to find Elsa or Anna and tell them about this.”

“Right away!” Olaf said and left, followed by the reindeer. Kristoff looked in dismay at Hans. “Why didn’t he remain back in his country?”

A maid who was passing by, carrying dirty clothes to the laundry, noticed the prince. “Whoa, he’s back? Wasn’t he exiled or something?”

“Yes, but it seems he needs to say some apology to Elsa and Anna. I couldn’t care more, but it seems important enough for the girls to keep him here.” Kristoff answered.

“What happened to him?”

“He fell on the water. It’s a long story.”

“Poor soul! Even one as wretched as his.” With that, the maid left; Kristoff watched her until she left his view.

‘ _Is he really that wretched?_ ’ He thought.

Olaf searched the palace for the girls and found Anna first.

“Anna, quick! Come with me.”

“What happened, Olaf? You sound serious.”

“And I am! Hans fell on the water. He’s really cold!”

“Ha! That serves him well. Not even Arendelle’s nature likes him.” Anna slammed her right fist into her left palm in amusement.

“Anna, I am not joking! He’s not well!”

“Uuh, right. Where is he? I’ll fetch the royal doctor.”

“In the kitchen. I’ll try to find Elsa.”

As Anna left to look for the doctor, Olaf found Elsa in her bedroom, writing some letters.

“Elsa! We need your help. You’re the cold expert around here, after all.”

“What’s the alarm, Olaf?”

“Hans fell on the water and is in the kitchen, but he’s in bad shape!”

Elsa’s mind ran many scenarios in quick succession: each one was worse than the previous one. She had a serious expression on her face.

“Let’s go. I cannot have a diplomatic incident in Arendelle.”

Both walked towards the kitchen, meeting Anna and the doctor midway. When they arrived in the kitchen, Hans was being laid on the stray-covered bench with some clothes from Kristoff; there was one of his blankets also around him.

“When did he change clothes… and to yours, no less?” Anna inquired Kristoff.

“Just now. A servant came down here and changed his clothes. His own were soaking wet.”

Anna’s face had an angry countenance, but as soon as she saw how bad Hans was, changed to an anxious one. Elsa’s was already a preoccupied one.

The royal doctor did some tests and exams, trying to assert the problem.

“I believe he’s suffering from hypothermia. I also don’t believe the kitchen’s fire is strong enough to warm him back in time.”

“You’re not saying he’s…” Elsa’s words went dry at the prospect of Hans’s death.

“I fear as much, Your Majesty.”

Anna moved to the prince’s side staring at him. He was barely breathing and was almost becoming blue.

“You know, he is a terrible person. But we’re better than him. We need to do something!”

“I don’t know what else to do. He’s already dry and with warm clothes.” Kristoff rested his head in his hands.

“He can’t even eat soup!” Olaf said, touching Hans’s mouth with a spoon filled with chicken soup. “And this smells so good!”

The queen’s mind and heart were racing. She didn’t like Hans one bit, but having him die there would bring so many problems – and worse – that she couldn’t have it. Also, her sister was correct: Arendelle and its people were good-hearted folk, and letting _anyone_ die because of mistreating was abhorrent.

“I guess it falls to me, then.” Elsa said.

Anna and the others looked at Elsa, not knowing what she was talking about. With a heavy sigh, Elsa walked to Hans’s right side and wrapped his hand with her two. She felt his warmth leaving his body, bit by bit. It was now or never.

She closed her eyes and grinned her teeth, praying her power would be enough. Gently, the others noticed that very subtle and almost transparent, blue-ish waves left Hans and went to Elsa. The air around her was becoming colder and colder, while around him was warmer by the second. Starting with Olaf, the others smiled in recognition of what was happening. After some minutes, Hans’s color returned to his face and his breathing was normalized; the royal doctor did more tests and concluded he was now alright. Anna clapped happily, while Kristoff sighed in relief. Olaf had the biggest smile he could produce and Sven was hoofing around, excited.

Elsa, relieved by that, started to release Hans’s hand; she felt a strong grab and saw that he didn’t want to relinquish the contact. His eyes gradually opened and stared at hers.

“Q…Queen Elsa?” He said, still groggy and with a faint voice. “You saved me?”

She was left without words at such a question. She nervously looked at the others, who were quite content at what she could do.

“I… you could say that, Prince Hans. But it was more of a joint effort.” She finally smiled at the others, who returned it.

Olaf didn’t lose time and stuck the spoon with chick soup into Hans’s mouth; he almost choked on it but managed to sit and eat it properly. After some spoonful eating, he looked at the people inside there with an expression they had never seen on him before. It looked like… _gratitude_ , perhaps?

“Why? Why did you help me?”

The others were taken aback by his words.

“We couldn’t let you die, Prince Hans! Good people don’t do that.” Olaf answered him.

“And we’re the reason you fell on the water, after all.” Kristoff added. “Right, Sven?”

The reindeer felt guilty by his actions and approached the Southerner; without a warning, he licked Hans’s face, to the laughter of everyone in there.

“Hey, stop it! Here, have these berries I had on my… wait, where are my clothes?”

“They are drenched in water. You can use mine for today.” Kristoff patted Hans’s shoulder. But I want them back!”

Anna smirked at her boyfriend’s sassiness and tried some of her own. “Hey, _Prince_ , looks like you own us one!”

“It seems so, Anna. I’m in your debt.” He looked at Elsa. “Especially in the Queen’s. I’m glad you didn’t become the monster they feared you were...” Hans put the plate and the spoon on the table and looked through the small window at the clear sky. “I have to prepare the official apology for tomorrow. My brother is certainly looking for me right now.”

Hans gently stood up and cracked his joints – a move that made Anna shiver from the sounds. He made a curtsy to everyone there – even the cook and his assistant – and motioned to leave the room. Elsa put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“You only become a monster if you let it control you.” He looked at her and there was some kind of understanding in her eyes. “I’ll see you at the hearing, Prince Hans.”

He nodded at her and left the room.

The night transpired as usual, with Hans’s situation being the talk of the moment. The prince remained in his quarters after the incident, which only increased the gossip. At the royal palace, Elsa was reading a book near the fireplace when Anna came by.

“You know, he still tried to take the throne. And dispose of us.” The princess crossed her arms and tapped her right feet, staring at Elsa. The queen lifted her eyes to meet her sister’s.

“Yes. His brother will deliver some gifts tomorrow, as we’ll hear Hans’s official apology. He’s still banished and what happened yesterday won’t change that.”

“Good. I still don’t trust him.”

“Neither do I. But it seems he has Sven’s trust.”

“Well, he’s a reindeer and doesn’t know what Hans is really capable of. Also, he was bribed with berries!”

Both girls laughed a bit at the bizarre situation.

“I don’t know, Anna. After so many years of isolation, we managed to reconnect. One could say there’s hope for everyone…?”

“Don’t tell me you’re… Elsa, are you falling for his charms? I can tell you from my own experience – it won’t end well!” Anna smiled at her sister.

“Don’t be absurd!” Elsa rose from her chair but responded to the smile with her own. She then changed her voice and pose to appear _queenlier_ : “I only did what was right. Now that’s resolved, let’s properly deal with the other issues.”

They couldn’t hold back their laughter after such bad improvisation by Elsa and left together to get some chocolate.

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Sven were warming themselves outside the palace, near the stables. The reindeer were munching on the carrots he skipped at lunch and the man was eating cooked chicken.

“So, Sven. It seems you took a liking on the prince. What did he tell you?”

Sven, using his reindeer noises, retold Kristoff what he heard from Hans.

“That’s pretty sad. I hope we never get separated like that, buddy!” said Kristoff, fake-punching Sven on his left leg. The reindeer smiled at his partner and drank a bit of water.

“It seems he’ll talk some important stuff with Elsa tomorrow. Then, he’ll be gone. Forever. At least, I hope so.”

Sven looked angry at his pal. “Hey, he did bad things! As much as you like him, Anna and Elsa don’t. They have pretty good reasons for that, too.” The Sami responded while waving a chicken leg in the air.

Sven laid on his belly, crossing his front legs and resting his head on them.

“Perhaps he’ll say goodbye to you? If he still has some good on him, he’ll do that.”

Olaf tried to meet the prince, but he was quite hesitant about admitting anyone in his quarters. Only after much insistence, he allowed the snowman to enter.

“Hello, Prince Hans!”

“Hello, erm… what was your name again?”

“I’m Olaf! And I like warm hugs!” At the motion of being embraced by the snowman, Hans extended his arm.

“That… won’t be necessary. I’m grateful for your assistance earlier… Olaf.”

The snowman was confused as to why anyone wouldn’t want his hugs, but he let it slide.

“How do you work?” The prince asked him.

“How? I’d say magic. Elsa created me on her coronation day and since then I’ve been around.”

Hans sat on a chair and motioned Olaf to sit on the other one, which he did.

“Those were strange times.”

“They indeed were! And fun!”

“Fun? I wouldn’t say so.”

“What had you done to say the- ah. I got it.” Olaf’s expression became somber. They stood in silence for some minutes. Olaf broke the silence.

“Prince Hans… why did you want to kill Elsa? And why did you leave Anna to die?”

“Because Elsa caused a strong winter that imperiled Arendelle. If she was killed, the winter would stop.”

“Were you CERTAIN of that?”

“…No. But what other choice did I have? And I wasn’t alone in believing that.”

“Did you try to talk to her?”

“Yes. She told me she didn’t know how to end it. In fact, to this day I still don’t know how it ended.”

“It was an act of true love.”

At the mention of those words, Hans couldn’t help but smirk. Olaf, even being such an innocent creature, knew that the prince’s expression wasn’t a happy one.

“True love? What’s true love, Olaf? A marriage? Your parents? Your children? Friends? Brothers?” He stood up and started walking in circles, notably annoyed.

“Between sisters! Elsa and Anna were separated for so many years and only their love for each other could thaw a frozen heart… Anna’s heart was pierced by her sister!”

That was a notion so alien to Hans that he was dumb folded by those words; he stood still for a couple of seconds and then looked back at the snowman.

“You’re telling me their love for each other saved not only Anna from being frozen – something I saw with my own very eyes – as also dispelling the winter?”

“Exactly!”

Hans sat back on his chair and put his head between his hands, incredulous at what he just heard.

“Prince Hans, and what about Anna?”

“She told me only a true love’s kiss could save her. I didn’t love her, so I knew it wouldn’t work. There was nothing else I could do for her.” A realization came to Hans’s mind. “Do you know HOW she left her room, back then? I locked her up.”

“I unlocked her! She was shriveling so much! Lucky us Kristoff was nearby and took her to Elsa.”

“Ah.” Hans laid his head on the chair’s back, feeling relieved. “So, THAT was the missing piece. I might as well believe that you are the cause of my misfortune.”

“Me?” The snowman was completely confused by the accusation. He jumped from his chair and walked to the door.

“Even after all you did here, we still saved you. Shame on you, Prince Hans. I hope you find someone to thaw YOUR frozen heart, one day.” Saying that, Olaf slammed the door behind him.

Hans was left speechless by Olaf’s sudden reaction. He grabbed a cup with water and stared at his blurry reflection on the liquid. The snowman’s words were weighing heavily on his mind.

The next morning, Hans decided to wake up early. Although his official apology was already written and everything else was rehearsed with his brother, he felt an urge to do things differently. The first thing he did was pack Kristoff’s clothes and go to the stables, looking for him. There, he found Sven eating his matinal carrots; when the reindeer saw Hans, he went straight to him and rested his neck on Hans, asking to be petted. The prince repaid in kind and even offered his last berries. While Sven was happily munching them, Kristoff arrived with ice collecting material.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, _Prince_. May I ask why are you here?”

Unexpectedly, Hans extended his hand to Kristoff.

“I want to thank you for what you did yesterday. As Princess Anna pointed out, I owe you all one. Also, here are your clothes.”

The Sami was hesitant to shake that man’s hand, but Sven circled him and pushed him to do that; Kristoff finally gave in and shook Hans’s hands. He also took his clothes back.

“So, are you leaving right after the hearing or sometime later?”

“Tomorrow. We need to leave in the morning to reach the Southern Isles on the same day.”

“ _Greeeat_. See you around.” Kristoff and Sven left the stables; unbeknownst to Hans, Kristoff wasn’t so relieved on seeing him go away as he was the day earlier. Sven looked back at Hans a few times before both were far enough in the city.

That sorted out, Hans looked for the others. He also shook hands with the cook, his assistant, and the servant who helped him yesterday. Olaf was nearby and bumped into Hans.

“Oh, hi Prince Hans!”

“Hello, Olaf. I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday.”

“Oh, it was nothing!” the snowman waved.

“Aren’t you… mad at me for what I’ve said before?”

“More or less.” Olaf gave him an ironic look. “At least you spoke it out loud; the more you talk about it, the more you might realize what is right and wrong. Here, have this.” Hans was handed a wrapped kind of candy.

“Chocolate?”

“Yes. It improves everyone else’s mood, so it might work on you too!”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Don’t forget you owe us one. I accept my payment in warm hugs.” Said the snowman, with his hands on his waist.

“But you are a snowman! How can your hugs ever be warm?”

“Try me.” Olaf gave the prince a daring look.

Anna was walking down one of the palace’s corridors when she saw something completely out of the realm of reality: she saw Hans keeling down and hugging Olaf! She hid behind a corner and spied on them. In the beginning, he was hesitant and tried to avoid closer contact, while Olaf gave him time. Slowly, Hans brought the snowman closer and closer to him until a real hug was done between the two. They embraced for an entire minute before Hans released Olaf. Anna could see Hans’s expression was much lighter than he had yesterday. ‘ _Olaf’s magic works once again… even on that heartless fool._ ’ She thought.

“I stand corrected. I can’t explain, but your hugs are indeed warm.”

“It’s great, isn’t it? I love hugging Arendelle’s people whenever I leave the castle! It’s a great experience. Well, I have to go, Prince Hans! Have a good day!”

“You too, Olaf.”

Anna couldn’t believe what was happening and stumbled forwards a bit, exposing herself. Hans looked back and saw her.

“Your Highness.” He did a curtsy. She produced her disgusted face. “Ugh, you’re still here.”

“Well, the hearing is…”

“Don’t care!” Anna gave him her back and started walking to somewhere else.

“Princess Anna, wait!”

“We have nothing to talk to each other.”

“I wanted to thank you for-“

She turned back, with surprise on her face.

“What…?”

“You and the others helped me yesterday. I’m trying to say I’m grateful for your aid.”

“I… eh… uh…” Anna was flabbergasted. Of all the things Hans could say or do, ‘thanks’ wasn’t in her mind at all. “Is this another one of your games?”

“I can assure you this is no game.”

“Hans, you left me for dead, last year. You played with my feelings. Why should I believe in you?”

“You don’t.” Hans tried to say something more, but he realized she was correct. He noticed Anna approached him.

“I saw you hugging Olaf.” She said, in a daring tone.

“Oh, please, don’t tell anyone!”

“Aah, you want me to keep a secret of yours? My, my, I guess… NOT!”

And she ran away, looking for anyone in her path and telling them “Hans hugged Olaf!”. He ran behind her and the people who were told that looked at him with sentimental ‘ _oohs_ ’. It was quite embarrassing for him.

At one moment, Anna turned right on a corner and vanished from Hans’s view. When he was about to make the same turn, a form emerged right in front of him and then… all went black.

Hans opened his eyes and he was a few meters back from the corner he was supposed to make a turn. Looking forward, he noticed someone dressed in light blue was on the ground, being tended by 3 maids. Anna was also looking at that person, worried. He got up and checked himself; he was ok. Anna noticed that and came to him, fuming.

“I can’t believe you tried that AGAIN!”

“Tried what?”

She pointed at the person on the ground; it was Elsa. She had just awakened from the collision between her and Hans. The maids helped her to get up, although she was a bit dizzy.

“W-What happened…”

“Hans purposely bumped into you to hurt you!”

“I did no such thing, Anna. You kept running and making a mockery of me. I didn’t even know she was around the corner!”

“Why were you mocking him, Anna?”

“He hugged Olaf! I HAD to tell everyone about that! Tee hee!”

“You… what? And why would that mock you?”

“I…”

“Prince Hans.” Elsa recomposed herself and shooed the maids away. “Olaf is the gentlest soul anyone here has ever met. Having him hug you is absolutely no reason to feel ashamed or mocked. Anna did that because she knew YOU didn’t know that.” She then looked at Anna. “Making fun of envoys from other countries isn’t something a princess should do, Anna.”

“Elsa! But it’s Hans! Making fun of him should be obligatory!”

With an indignant look, Elsa silenced Anna.

“Your Majesty.” Hans made a curtsy. “I am sorry for bumping into you and making such a scene.” After she just nodded in acceptance of his apology, he continued. “I also want to thank you for your aid yesterday. I was on verge of death and people who I have wronged in the past didn’t think twice before helping me. I am in your debt… as Princess Anna has pointed before.”

Elsa was surprised by that. She was expecting just empty words from Hans, but those weren’t.

“Shouldn’t you wait for the hearing to say your peace?”

“Not that. What happened yesterday was completely new to me and I felt… compelled to say something this morning to you. I’ve already thanked the others involved in this matter.”

A small smile appeared on Elsa’s face and she looked at Anna.

“Well! It seems some people can change, after all. Or, at least, start the process.” She walked towards Hans, until being side by side with him. “There’s a long road for you, Prince Hans. But I see you’ve already made the first step. Who knows where the road will take you?” Then she resumed her stride, with Anna in tow.

The auburn-haired man stood there, digesting the words. He expected a scold but even got a little praise instead. He decided to not push his luck and returned to his quarters to deal with the hearing material.

The hearing took place in the main room of the palace, one hour after lunch. Elsa sat on the throne, with Anna standing up nearby her. The Ministers of Foreign Relations and Exchequer were present, as well as other servants and many guards. The Southern Isles diplomats were called; both Hans and his brother Lars (alongside some servants from there) came forth. The brother started presenting some valuable gifts to the Crown of Arendelle – jewels, some fossils from ancient marine life, books, exotic fruits from faraway lands, and a trade deal the ministers went over thoroughly. After that, Hans said his formal apology: he recited the events from his point of view, what he had done, how others reacted, how some of his actions weren’t done with Arendelle’s best intentions in his mind, and ending it offering an apology to the Crown, the Country, and the People of Arendelle.

Originally, Hans planned to read that mockingly, as if he was saying those words to an audience; however, the recent events changed him a bit and he read them as seriously as he could. After finishing the text, he stared at the paper, thinking of how that wasn’t even close to being enough – it was just a formal way to keep the relations between the countries open and amicable. He looked up at Elsa, who had no expression whatsoever on her face; Anna had a frown as if she didn’t believe in one word he said. After some silence, Elsa rose.

“I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, accept the formal apology said by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. His statuses as banished and _persona non grata_ in Arendelle remain in effect, but neither will sour our relations with the nation of the Southern Isles, which gifted us with so many valuable gifts today.” She allowed her words to sink in the crowd. “Nevertheless, in the wake of recent events, the Crown might review both statuses on the Prince Hans of the Southern Isles in the future. That is all.”

With deep curtsies, the Southerner diplomats and staff left the room and went to their quarters. Hans was calmed; he finally did what he came here to do and his penance on the Southern Isles came to an end the day before his trip to Arendelle – he was now a free man, able to do with his destiny as he wished. He already started to form plans in his mind to explore the world and leave this entire situation behind him. Perhaps a sea captain? An explorer of unknown lands? The options were limitless.

His musings were cut short when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and a maid gave him an envelope. He went back to his desk and opened it. Inside, there was an invitation:

“Meet me in the throne room by 8 PM. Don’t be late. Don’t tell anyone about that.”

He didn’t know who wrote that, but his best bet was Anna. What she wanted to tell him was anyone’s guess.

Dressed in his best clothes, Hans went to the throne room at the chosen hour. It was well-lit, with many candles and beautiful chandeliers. Paintings and fine porcelain embellished the walls and high-quality furniture. There was no one there, however; he waited for some minutes and, believing he was just made fun of, decided to leave. When he touched the doorknob, the door opened and almost hit him! On the other side, was Elsa in casual purple clothing, more suited for familiar events than meet dignitaries.

“Queen Elsa?”

“Prince Hans. May I come in?”

“Uh, of course!” He moved away to let Elsa enter the room.

“I was expecting… someone else.”

“Who, pray tell?”

“Anna.”

“Anna doesn’t want to talk to you and she has Kristoff.”

“She and… Kristoff? The reindeer guy?”

“The same _guy_ who brought you to the kitchen yesterday.”

“Uh. Well, good for her, I guess. He’s nice.”

“He is. He also brought her to me back on _that_ fateful day.”

Hans went silent. He felt he was being judged by Elsa.

“May I ask the reason I’ve been invited to this place at this hour by Your Majesty?”

“Just wanted to have a real conversation with you. Please, sit.” She sat on a chair near a small table, where another chair was also available. Hans sat on that one.

“Where are the guards? Aren’t you afraid of being alone with me?”

“Should I?”

“Good point.”

“See, Hans, you tried to kill me.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“You also left my sister to die alone on a couch.”

“I also know that.”

“You tried to take the crown for yourself.”

“Hmm… correct.”

“You’re a smart man; you can notice how these things add up and how it becomes quite hard to ever want you around here anymore.”

“I’ve said my apology today. I’m also finally free to do whatever I want with my destiny. I’ll go back to the Southern Isles tomorrow and then… I don’t know. But I doubt I’ll be back here.”

“That’s good.” Elsa wasn’t as happy as she thought she would be when saying it aloud. Hans noticed that.

“Is something wrong? Perhaps you have a suggestion for me?” he said, crossing his arms.

“It’s just that… what I did to you yesterday. When I pulled away the cold from you… a bit of you also came along.”

“What do you mean?”

“Some of your inner feelings. Your anger, your loneliness… I know those feelings quite well.”

Hans leaped from the chair, livid.

“You’re telling me you STOLE them from me? What right do you have to do that?”

Elsa looked at him, deadly serious.

“I never did that before. I didn’t know that could happen. Did you rather have been dead instead? At least your feelings would’ve been hidden from me.”

“Perhaps it would’ve been for the best!” He went to the door and grabbed the doorknob, but paused before leaving.

“Olaf told me something.” Elsa said.

“It seems no one keeps secrets around here, do they?”

“Hans. Keeping secrets from others was my whole life before the coronation. Do you think I had a good, fun one? I was miserable.”

“So was I, being the laughing stock of eleven other brothers and my father.”

Elsa looked at Hans. He could see she was holding back tears.

“You knew nothing amusing would come from this conversation, Elsa. Why did you want to have it?”

“To understand you better. Perhaps… to understand me better.”

Hans released the doorknob and slowly came back to the table.

“What did Olaf tell you?”

“He recounted what you’ve told him the night before the hearing. You said what you’ve done in a way much more believable than what I’ve heard today.”

“Hmm. When I prepared the apology… I had other stuff in my mind. The words written there don’t tell me much, now.”

“You know what that is?” Elsa’s spirits were raised a bit when she heard that. She went to a nearby cabinet and grabbed a wine bottle alongside 2 glasses. She gave one of them to Hans and filled both. “That means someone is becoming a better person!”

“Ugh. Now I want to be my villainous self again.”

“Don’t ever joke about that!” She returned to her serious outlook. “Just enjoy the wine.”

They drank the entire bottle and Elsa went for one more; they finally started talking again at their sixth glass each, with their infancies as their common ground.

At one point, Elsa was drunk enough to the point she passed out. Hans tried to wake her up, unsuccessfully. He lifted her with his arms and tried to find her bedroom; a maid found them and guided them there. He gently put Elsa on her bed and tucked her in with the many blankets available. He looks at her face and murmurs ‘ _Good night, Queen Elsa. Until… someday._ ’ Something inside tells him he might never see her or Arendelle again… he should feel thankful for that, but part of him isn’t happy by that prospect. And, compelled by a seemingly unknown will, he got down and… kissed Elsa’s forehead. He immediately leaped from his position towards the door, where the maid was also surprised by that.

“Please, don’t tell anyone. I don’t know what came onto me.”

“S-Sure thing, Prince.” I’ve already forgotten what I saw!”

Without another word, he ran to his bedroom and had a sleepless night, running scenarios in his mind.

After both left her room, Elsa produced an almost imperceptible smile and had some of the best nights of sleep in her life.

On the last day of their stay, Hans, Lars, and their staff started to load the boat with their stuff. Kristoff and Sven are the first to show up; Sven wished farewell to Hans in his own way (which involved lots of licking) and even gave him some native Arendellian berries. Kristoff gave him a small casket with Arendellian beer, nodded to him, and left with the reindeer to another workday.

Olaf showed up later and gave Hans two twigs.

“Wha…”

“I used them as arms for the snowman I built two days ago. I think you’ll need them more than him – now, you’ll have my warm hugs no matter where you go!”

“I know a perfect place to put them.” Hans fitted them in his pocket near his heart. Olaf then said goodbye and left.

Anna and Elsa came last, in their full royal regalia. Anna gave him a closed box of chocolates but was happy in seeing him leaving. Elsa gave him a very small box and told him to open it only after he was well away on his trip back.

Right after that, the ship captain signaled it was time to go. Everything was ready and the Southern Isles ship departed. Elsa took a handkerchief out and waved at Hans, who responded with a wave.

Anna grabbed Elsa’s right arm and produced a heavy sigh.

“So, sis, do you think he’ll ever come back?”

“Can’t really tell, Anna. But I have a feeling that won’t be the last we’ll see of him.”

Hours later, Hans was craving some sweets and decided to go for Anna’s box of chocolates.

“Hey, Lars, do you want some chocolate?”

“Not feeling it right now, Hans. Perhaps later.”

“Ok, more for me! Wait… oh, come on!”

The box was empty! It only had a crude-drawn Anna showing her tongue. “Typical”.

He then went to the small box Elsa gave him. Opening it, there was just a small note.

‘ _Don’t be the monster they believe you to be.’_


End file.
